


Scary Movies

by constantlyfatigued



Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing from Fear, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyfatigued/pseuds/constantlyfatigued
Summary: Virgil loves scary movies! Just not when he's regressed.[This is SFW age regression! Despite the tags, which are only there because of the terrible tagging system, this is not age play or de-aging.]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846843
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Scary Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Character A and B were watching a scary movie/show when, after a particularly bad scare, A slips into little space."
> 
> This was written before Janus' name reveal, so he's just Deceit here.

Normally? Virgil loves scary movies. He'll watch them in the dark at 3 a.m. alone in his room. Scary movies are awesome!

But when Virgil is regressed? It's a much different story.

He didn't start off regressed. If he was, he would have suggested a Disney movie instead. But he was fine when Logan suggested watching a movie. He was fine when Deceit suggested a scary movie. He easily agreed to the movie choice, thinking it would be great.

It's not.

Virgil is currently cuddled between his two boyfriends on the couch, face buried in Deceit's shoulder and hand tightly holding Logan's. Just cuddling with the pair had started to make him slip. Then he had to deal with a couple scares from the movie, which did not help his situation.

Virgil really really wants to turn the movie off and put on literally anything else. But he doesn't want to bother his boyfriends, who seem to be enjoying the movie much more than him.

"Ooo, babe," Deceit whispers, shaking Virgil softly. "Look, it's the best part!" Virgil tries not to whimper, knowing exactly what that means. He peeks out of Deceit's chest to see a terrifying jumpscare.

The trio jump, Logan and Deceit chuckling at their reactions. Virgil, on the other hand, sniffles and starts sobbing.

"Woah, honey!" Deceit exclaims. "What's wrong? Logan? Help, please?" Virgil clings to Deceit tightly as he cries, hearing Logan softly shushing him.

"It appears that he's little at the moment," Logan mutters, rubbing the sobbing man's back. "Pumpkin? Do you want DeeDee to go get your paci while I hold you?"

Virgil sniffles softly and reaches out for his caregiver. Deceit moves him closer, allowing Logan to take Virgil into his own arms. Arms free, Deceit quickly escapes, hurrying upstairs to get a pacifier.

"Hey V, what happened?" Logan coos. He holds Virgil close, holding him and letting him cry.

"S-scaw-scawy," he hiccups. Logan hums.

"Oh, Pumpkin, you should have told us. We would have turned off the movie."

"D-don'-don' wanna bothew." Logan presses a kiss to his head, rubbing circles on his back.

"You're not a bother, I promise, love," Logan mutters. "Hey, DeeDee's back. Do you wanna see what he brought you?"

Virgil stays clung to the other for a moment, then pulls away enough to look out and wipe his tears. Deceit is standing there with Virgil's favorite purple pacifier (wonderfully decorated with a black bat on the handle), and his big black cat plushie. Virgil whines, making grabby hands for his items.

Deceit chuckles at his actions. He passes the items to Virgil, who clings to the cat like his life depends on it and pops the pacifier in his mouth. Now much more calm, Virgil slumps against Logan, face buried in his cat.

"There you go, baby," Logan hums. "Better?" Virgil nods. "How about we turn on Bolt and just cuddle? No more scary movies."

"I got it!" Deceit says, staring up the movie. "And, hey, if you start getting scared again, tell us, okay? We love you very much, way more than a movie, and I'm sure one of us will turn it off for you."

"Exactly," Logan chimes in. He presses a kiss to Virgil's head. "You'll never bother us, Pumpkin. We love you."

Virgil cuddles closer to Logan, holding out an arm and making grabby hands for Deceit. The latter tries, and fails, not to coo at his adorable boyfriend. He sits down, leaning against Logan and letting Virgil throws his legs over his lap.

Virgil smile as much as he can with his paci in his mouth. The evening may not have been the best, but at least it ended with him getting to cuddle his wonderful boyfriends.


End file.
